1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a freestanding partition system to divide a room into a number of desired spaces. In particular, the present invention relates to a freestanding partition system wherein raceway compartments may be assembled and all wiring completed apart from and prior to installation of any panels.
2. Prior Art
Partitions for use in offices and other environments are desirable in order to divide a large room into a number of work or other areas. Partition systems include modular panels and other elements to construct a partition of any desired arrangement.
Simplicity of installation is a desirable virtue of a partition system.
It is also desirable to be able to install electrical, telephone, computer and other lines within a portion of the partition so that the lines are out of the way and not unsightly.
Roberts et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,031,675) discloses one such partition assembly having a lower or basement box which will contain wires and lines.
It is also desirable to have access to the wires or lines after installation of the partition system without having to disassemble or remove the partition components.
Ashton (U.S. Pat. No. 4,571,906) illustrates a partition system having longitudinal service ducts which are accessible by removing the skirtings.
A problem with such systems is that the entire partition system is generally assembled at the time the service ducts are assembled.
In the field, it has been found that several different types of trades are involved which may work on office equipment at various different times. For instance, the electrical lines would be run at one time, the telephone lines will be run at another, and the computer lines run at a third time. When the entire partition system is first assembled prior to any wiring, it requires additional time and expense to work around the partition system.
The panels in the partition systems are covered with a variety of fabrics or other materials. Since office interiors may be changed from time to time, it is desirable to develop a partition system wherein the panel coverings may be readily and simply changed.
A further problem encountered with the existing partition systems is that they are antiseptic-looking and sterile. Additionally, lighting and acoustical problems have arisen.
Accordingly, it is a principal object and purpose of the present invention to provide a freestanding partition system having raceways or duct compartments which may be assembled and installed initially apart from and prior to the panel assembly so that wires and lines can be run without working around the panels.
It is an additional object and purpose of the present invention to provide a freestanding partition system wherein the wiring is contained within the partition system yet is readily accessible.
It is a further object and purpose of the present invention to provide a freestanding partition system having a vertical pole wherein a hanger may be suspended from a slot in the pole for suspension of book shelves, work surfaces and the like.
It is a further object and purpose of the present invention to provide a freestanding partition system that will incorporate containers for plants, light fixtures or acoustical equipment.
It is a further object and purpose of the present invention to provide a partition system wherein the panel coverings may be quickly and simply changed, and where the height, width, length and style of panel may be quickly changed.